Inmoral (KTH)
by Yamii Nara
Summary: 4 adolescentes y una lujuriosa necesidad de hacer suyos a 4 hombres.El problema? ellos son familiares. Pero a ellas no les importa y harán lo posible por lograr su objetivo. Continuación de "enséñame que se siente". Advertencia: lemon, incesto, yuri, lenguaje adulto.
1. Bianchi

los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: estas historia vendrían a ser la continuación de "Enséñame que se siente"(recomiendo leerla), hubo varios pedidos de conti, así que acá esta. Consta de 3 capítulos por parejas ( el punto de vista de ella, el de él y el ahora), las historias están conectadas entre si, pero no en orden cronológico. En estas historias las chicas toman la iniciativa. La original esta escrita sin nombres ni características físicas y como no podía decidirme a cual anime/manga lo adapte a mis 3 favoritos.

ADVERTENCIA: lemon,incesto,yuri, lenguaje obsceno, casi violaciones, no recomendado para menores.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Bianchi -

Siempre había sido dulce, respetuosa y servicial, una niña encantadora, la luz de los ojos de una familia entera que se enorgullecía de su perfección. Desde pequeña había sido hermosa, de piel blanca, largos cabellos rosas y ojos esmeraldas, rasgos finos, voz delicada y rostro angelical, pero sin dudas su belleza llego a la cúspide a la tierna edad de 14 años, cuando ya había desarrollado el maravilloso cuerpo de una mujer.

Se encontraba desnuda frente al espejo admirándose, "patético, simples idiotas que compran mi mercancía" pensaba recordando los alagas de sus familiares, sonrió con burla.

-mete ese sexy cuerpito tuyo a la bañadera ahora. La exigente voz de Kyoko la hizo obedecer, entrando al agua caliente, se acomodo en las piernas de su amiga con derechos y uniendo sus pechos la beso.

-ya lo decidí, no puede seguir con eso. La pelinaranja envolvió su cintura.

-y que vas a hacer?

-tentarlo…llamare a Chrome para que me aconseje. Sentencio y volvió a besar a su amante, adoraba la sensación que su amiga le ofrecía a su cuerpo, las manos tocándola y sus cálidos labios besando todo a su paso.

-si seguimos se te hará tarde. La Sasagawa le recordaba los horarios, pero la pelirosa no podía pensar en el reloj, mientras su pechos eran lamidos de esa manera.

-ahhh, no…im-porta… Kyo-chan, volvamos a jugar. Le rogo con una tierno pucherito y ojos lujuriosos, antes de irse haría el amor con Kyoko una vez más.

...

Llevaba 2 semanas planeando todo.

Ese fin de semana, era el cumpleaños de su abuelo, por lo que la familia viajaría, pero ella tenía un importante examen el lunes a primera hora y debía quedarse a estudiar, "gracias a las perras esas por seguir la coartada" pensaba, mientras hablaba con su madre, la cual obviamente le creyó.

-tu tío tampoco podrá ir, por el trabajo, quieres que le diga que cuide de ti?

-no quisiera molestarlo. Contesto tímida.

-el podría ayudarte a estudiar, además no estarás sola, recuerda que de noche pasan cosas peligrosas. Ante las palabras de su madre, ella abrió los ojos y tembló apenas, mientras afirmaba efusivamente.

La mayor saco el celular entre risas por la reacción, pidiéndole a su hermano que cuidara de su pequeña, "deberán cuidarlo de mi" sonrió para sí misma.

...

-tío, me duele la cabeza tanto leer. Le comunico desde las escaleras, con cara de cansada.

-sí, también a mí. Cerró su notebook y refregó sus ojos. – lava los platos, mientras tomo un baño, después te bañas mientras preparo una película y bocadillos. Se levanto y paso a su lado rumbo al baño, haciendo que cerrara las piernas con fuerza.

Obedeció, el salió, con en pijama y ella sabio a bañarse, después de 20 minutos, siguió el olor de pochoclos.

Vio con regocijo como su, demasiado sexy tío se estremecía al verla, el cabellos húmedo y suelto, una simple camisa de dormir blanca con botones y algo larga, terminado con un culoté blanco.

Tomo asiento en el gran sillón al lado del pelinegro.

-que veremos?

-n-no, pude elegir. Un sonrojo se presento en el.

-las chicas me recomendaron una película, la vemos? El asintió y ella casi a hurtadillas y sacando lo mas que pudo en trasero metió el disco en el dvd. Ella podía jurar haber oído un gemido, obviamente sabia de primera mano que esa pose era muy sugestiva.

Volvió a su lugar, se acomodo para quedar cerca del pelinegro, la película avanzaba, mostrando cada vez más piel en los actores.

-no, sabía que tus amigas veían este tipo de películas. Respiro profundo, pero al no recibir repuesta, volteo el rostro y se encontró con algo inesperado.

Su tierna sobrina, está muy sonrojada, respirando de manera irregular, mordiendo su labio inferior, y aprendo sus piernas.

-tío… me siento rara. Hablo en medio de un gemido.

-mejor saco la película. Tomo el control remoto pero la mano de Bianchi lo detuvo.

-no, quiero saber que pasa. Ante eso volvió a acomodarse, solo que más alejado.

Se estaba cansando de fingir no entender, de apretar las malditas piernas, cuando la película termino, el saco el disco y estaba a punto de irse, " a la mierda" lo tomo del brazo y con toda su fuerza la tiro al sillón, sentándose encima para evitar que se levantara.

-creo que no entiendes mis verdaderas intenciones. Sonrió. –estoy un poco cansada de que me traten como si fuera un maldito angelito, que idea más errada.

Con la lengua remarco los labios de su tío, el trato de quitarla de encima, usando bastante fuerza.

-que crees que haces? Le dijo con un tono molesto.

-no contabas con mi fuerza verdad?... no me importa con enojado suenes, la verdad es evidente. Froto su sexo sobre el miembro ya erecto y pego sus pechos al trabajo pecho de él. "y cuando este contra las cuerdas, avanzas y no te detengas hasta estar satisfecha de él" recordó las palabras de Chrome, la genia de Chrome.

Sin tiempo que perder, bajo el pantalón del pijama y el bóxer amarillo, manoseo el miembro deslumbrándose con su tamaño, bajo la vista y relamió sus labios. Con la otra mano corrió sus pantis y sin previo aviso se sentó, soltando una gran gemido y provocando uno en el. Beso su cuello dejando una notable marca que la hizo sonreír, desabotono la camisa, dejando a la vista el marcado torso y depositando besos en el.

Siguió cabalgándolo, la sala se lleno de gemidos y el solo había rodeado su cintura, obviamente ella hubiera preferido que también la tocara, pero el solo logro hacer eso en medio del shock, segundos antes de terminar rasguño un poco el pecho de su tío.

El orgasmos llego, haciéndola caer rendida apoyando su cuerpo en el contrario, sintió como era llenada y sonrió, lo había hecho terminar.

-puedes creer de mi lo que quieras apartar de ahora. Recupero la respiración. –ahora sabes cómo soy realmente… si quieres saber más…tenemos un día todavía. Deposito un beso suave en sus labios y se levanto.- Reborn.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, espero que les haya gustado, tratare de subir el otro mañana.

Comenten que les parecio, nos leemos mis conejitos besitos!


	2. Reborn

los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: lo admito, Reborn adulto me parece terriblemente sexy! (*.*)

ADVERTENCIA: lemon,incesto,yuri, lenguaje obsceno, casi violaciones, no recomendado para menores.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-REBORN -

A sus 16 años su hermana mayor llego a casa con la noticia de que estaba embarazada, nunca olvidaría la alegría de su familia por la noticia. Al nacer su sobrina todos quedaron maravillados con la bonita que era "será una muñequita cuando crezca" y pensar que esa frase se haría realidad.

Un tipo rudo, era como lo habían descripto, alto, delgado, con cara picara y carácter jugueton, terriblemente sexy. Deseado, la clase de hombres que hacia caer bragas por donde caminara, aquel al que las mujeres se le regalaban, sin dudas ese era Reborn Arconaleno.

A los 25 años se fue de Sicilia por cuestiones de trabajo, su familia a pesar de estar triste, le celebro una grandiosa despedida. Tardo 6 años en volver, bajo del tren dirigiéndose directamente a casa.

Su padre lo recibió feliz, igual que el resto, allí su sobrino Hayato corrio a abrazarlo.

-Aneki , tío Reborn está aquí! Grito el peliplata y allí la vio, una diosa, con un cuerpo perfecto y la carita más dulce que jamás allá visto.

-hola tío! Y salto a abrazarlo, por reflejo la tomo de la cintura y la apretó, "diablos" pensó al sentir sus pechos y su respiración en la cuello.

Se esforzó por borrar todos los malos pensamientos sobre su tierna sobrina, pero como hacerlo cuando ella era tan perfecta?

Estaba manejándolo bien y aunque la mayoría del tiempo huía cobardemente de su sobrina si ella se acercaba o estaban solos, podía decir que sus instintos ya estaban perfectamente controlados.

RING, RING (guarda con mis efectos de sonido)

-ototo. La voz cantarina de su hermana le dijo que algo planeaba. –necesito un favor.

-hmp.

-esta finde, es el cumple de papa y yo debo ir con Hayato…

-nee-chan, al punto.

-necesito que cuides de Bianchi este fin de semana. La petición lo hizo respirar profundo.

-qué?, porque?

-ella tiene un examen importante el lunes a primera hora y necesita estudiar, pero no quiero que se quede sola.

-y que se vaya a casa de alguna de sus amigas.

-Reborn Arcobaleno, vas a cuidar a tu sobrina…es una orden de tu hermana mayor, nos iremos el viernes a la noche y volvemos el domingo a la noche, adiós.

Y le corto.

…

Ya estaban allí, en la casa solos, pero eso no importaba él era un tipo duro que no se dejaría llevar por una niña, pero de qué diablos se preocupaba si era su sobrinita, el dulce, tierno y perfecto angelito de la familia.

"perfecta" fue la que pensó al verla bajar por las escaleras así vestida, negó con la cabeza. "perfecta" fue lo que pensó cuando la vio semi en cuatro poniendo una película, con todo el trasero en alto, dejando ver sus bragas, respiro hondo.

La película, que en un principio parecía una típica de amor, pero se torno salvaje, sorprendido comento.

-no, sabía que tus amigas veían este tipo de películas. Respiro profundo, pero al no recibir repuesta, volteo el rostro y se encontró con algo inesperado.

Su tierna sobrina, está muy sonrojada, respirando de manera irregular, mordiendo su labio inferior, y aprendo sus piernas, terriblemente erótico.

-tío… me siento rara. Hablo en medio de un gemido, haciéndolo poner duro.

-mejor saco la película. Tomo el control remoto pero la mano de Bianchi lo detuvo.

-no, quiero saber que pasa. Ante eso volvió a acomodarse, solo que más alejado, mirándola de re ojo.

Cuando por fin la maldita película termino, se levanto, la saco y se dispuso a irse a su habitación, tenía un asuntito que resolver.

Pero fue tomado del brazo y obligado a sentarse, ella se sentó en sus faldas, jamás creyó ver esa mirada en ella.

-creo que no entiendes mis verdaderas intenciones. Le sonrió. –estoy un poco cansada de que me traten como si fuera un maldito angelito, que idea más errada.

Con la lengua remarco sus labios y a pesar de la impresión el trato de quitarla de encima, usando bastante fuerza.

-que crees que haces?

-no contabas con mi fuerza verdad?... no me importa con enojado suenes, la verdad es evidente. Debió contener la respiración al sentir como ella se movía.

Atento la vio bajarle el pantalón y el bóxer ,comenzó a masturbarlo, la vio meter la mano bajo su pijama, fue ahí que noto más que claras las intenciones, pero antes de que pudiera protestar ella se sentó sobre su miembro, "apretadito, caliente" pensó mientras ella lo cabalgaba.

Estaba por terminar, quiso sacarla, pero no tenía fuerzas, termino corriendo dentro de ella.

-puedes creer de mi lo que quieras a partir de ahora. Lo miraba de manera desafiante. –ahora sabes cómo soy realmente… si quieres saber más…tenemos un día todavía. Le dio un beso y se levanto.- Reborn.

La vio perderse en las escaleras, observo las braguitas en el suelo.

"y cuando ya no puedes objetar, cuando estas a una mirada de mandar la cordura a la mierda, hace una última movida, arriesgándolo todo y ganándote" el maldito de Mukuro tenía razón, ella le había ganado, el no se resistió.

"ve" , el era Reborn-conquistador-Arcobaleno, el no iba a perder. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Bianchi, ella estaba de espaldas, se acerco y la tomo de la cintura, apoyo su miembro en su trasero, mientras con una mano le apretaba el pecho derecho y con la otra desprendía la camisa.

-te crees ruda, chica lista?...es mi turno. Y comenzó a llenar su cuello de besos.

Le quito la camisa y la hizo girar, desnuda, completamente, desnuda para él. La beso con violencia, recibiendo un beso aun más violento, sin rodeos la tiro de manera despreocupada a la cama, se saco el pantalón y tomo su miembro.

-lámelo. Le ordeno, ella no se hizo rogar, ella no lo hacía bien. –buena chica. Tenía un miembro bastante grande, por lo que le impresionaba que ella pudiera con todo. La saco, la pelirosa lo miro con reproche, no le importo, la empujo, para que quedara acostada en la cama.

-me pregunto. –se posiciono entre sus piernas, dejando toda su feminidad a la vista, "hermosa". –a cuantos se la chupaste, para saber usar tan bien la lengua. Ella rio con burla.

-ohh, Reborn,no a hace falta chupar muchas vergas para saber usar la lengua. Ella se levanto y quedo sentada, pero con las piernas bien abiertas. –la lengua se aprende a usar mejor, lamiendo otro tipo de zonas erógenas. Bianchi se dejo caer a la cama, mientras tocaba su clítoris…CLICK.

La tomo de la cadera y sin piedad la metió, sintió fondo, húmedo y apretado, mientras ella se doblaba y apretaba las sabanas, dejando salir un gemido medio de dolor, sonrió con burla.

-así que, de angelito nada, eh? Estaba más que seguro que no, Bianchi envolvió mas sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y clavo las uñas en su pecho, brazos y hombros.

-Reborn, m-mas…fu-fuerteeeeee.

"tenemos un día todavía", agradecía tenerlo, ahora más que nunca.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, y que tal? Tranquila la parejita!

Gracias a **Hime-chan Natsumi **por tu comentario, es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo.

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos mis adorados conejitos!


	3. Ahora(RB)

los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: con este capitulo se termina la historia de Reborn y Bianchi, no se que pareja les seguí...lo tendría que pensar!

ADVERTENCIA: lemon,incesto,yuri, lenguaje obsceno, casi violaciones, no recomendado para menores.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-AHORA-

3 años habían pasado de aquel primer día muy bien aprovechado.

Fue necesario adaptar las agendas y crear excusas constantes para poder encontrarse. Nadie de la familia sospecho nada, ellos se comportaban como siempre, la única diferencia era que si tenían una mínima oportunidad de tirar en alguna parte de la casa la aprovechaban.

Bianchi era de lo más arriesgada, acercándose a él con esa carita inocente y diciéndole miles de cosas, lo que le haría y lo que quería que él le hiciera, tocándolo con disimulo, robándole un beso a escondidas, ella era perversa. Y que lo fuera lo hacía aun más divertido, ya que ella no se dejaba provocar con facilidad, aunque la acorralara un rinconcito y la apoyara, tocara o lamiera sus pechos, incluso le metiera los dedos, ella siempre se lo quitaba de encima y sonriendo volvía con el resto, "maldita".

La relación de la albina con Kyoko no se detuvo, todo lo contrario incluyeron a Reborn y Ryohe en ellas, terminando en horas de intenso, duro y placentero sexo grupal. El pelinegro no podía evitar al igual que su amigo quedarse sentados mirándolas tirar, verlas tocarse para ellos, era un maravilloso espectáculo, para que salir de esa habitación? igual le sorprendió cuando le pidió que se tirara a Kyoko porque ella quería verlos, jamás olvidaría la expresión de placer y la manera en la que se tocaba simplemente con verlos, aunque estaba segura que era más por la pelinaranja que por él.

La mejor excusa era que el la ayudara a estudiar, entonces la pelirosa salía de la escuela e iba a su casa, para que el educara.

Justo ahora estaban en plena clase.

Bianchi se encontraba en 4 sobre la cama, las piernas bien separadas y con las muñecas atadas al respaldar, su trasero, muslos, vagina, espalda y un poco de su abdomen, estaban manchados con semen, ya que Reborn no se decía en volcarle un solo lugar. Mientras el rubio arrodillado tras ella apreciaba de la vista más erótica que jamás imagino.

La nalgueo.

-quieres más?

-si por favor tío, quiero más.

-pídemelo como se debe. Volvió a nalguearla, mas fuerte, ella gimió.

-p-por favor tio!. La respiración se hacía más rápida.

-no me convences. Paso el dedo por la mojada intimidad de su sobrina, hizo presión en el clítoris, ella soltó un gemido aun más fuerte, comenzó a moverlo en círculos.

-ahhhh, p-poooor…fff-faaaa…vooooor. Llevo la mano desocupada a la boca de Mira y metió los dedos en ella, que los chupo como si de una verga se tratara.

-buena niña. Saco los dedos y bajo la mano hasta los pechos a los cuales apretó con fuerza, ella grito. -estas tan mojada, que mis dedos resbalan… me pregunto si mi verga también lo hará.

-Reeeeboooorn!

-ruega como es debido. Abandono sus pechos y comenzó a masturbarse. Vio como ella agachaba la cabeza y apretaba los dientes.

-METE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ LA VERGA REBORN! Grito harta del jueguito de sumisa.

El por supuesto obedeció, metiéndola tan fuerte como pudo, haciendo gritar. La embestía con violencia, la nalgueaba y apretaba sus pechos, se aferraba a su cintura para mayor profundidad. Vio como desesperada buscaba de que aferrarse para poder soportar el orgasmo, que llego obligándola a gritar con fuerzas, el la acompaño llenándola.

Después de unos minutos el la desato y ambos se acostaron.

-te dolió? Le alcanzo una botella de cerveza.

-sí. Ella bebió. –pero no importa. Bebió. –me gusta como duele. Y sonrió, se quedaron allí hasta casi terminar las botellas.

-y tu examen? Medio tarde para acordarse en supuesto motivo por el cual ella estaba ahí.

-jajajaja, como si me hiciera falta estudiar para algo tan fácil. Termino la botella y se sentó sobre Laxus.- neeee, Reborn. Comenzó a frotarlo. –quiero seguir.

-si no me dejas descansar moriré. Le contesto con una risilla.

-acaso no quieres cogerme? Hizo puchero y apretó sus pechos.

-ohhh, Bianchi, si tuviera mil vidas te cogería en todas. Le aclaro, para sentarse y besarla, ella lo abrazo y profundizo el beso.

-pero como solo tienes una vida, cógeme por las que no tendrás. Bajo la mano para masturbarlo.

Unas horas después, la pelirosa le envió un mensaje a su madre diciendo que no se sentía segura para el examen y que se quedaría en casa de su tío para estudiar…anatomía.

000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, que les parecio? sexo duro, no? jajaja. espero les haya gustado.

Gracias a **Hime-chan Natsumi, Elicita, Sayaneko-chan y XxCaRsExX, **por sus comentarios, que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos mis adorables conejitos!


	4. Haru

los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis adorables conejitos, empezamos una nueva historia, HARUXHAYATO (aunque creo que es medio obvio), esta historia es mas tranquila... por ahora (incerte rayos malvados).Quiero pedir MIL DISCULPAS, por los errores de correccion (mencion de otros animes/mangas), pasa que cuando tengo tiemo para subir los capitulos, los leo muy rapido, pero les prometo poner mas atencion! Otra cosa, se me rompio la compu (maldita tormenta electrica) y tuve que reescribir la hstoria, ademas se ma va a complicar un poco publicar, pero que no panda el cunicu NO ABANDONARE ESTE HENTAI...emmm digo...!?

ADVERTENCIA: lemon,incesto,yuri, lenguaje obsceno, casi violaciones, no recomendado para menores.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-HARU-

Odiaba su vida, la poca y patética atención que sus padres le ofrecían, estar siempre rodeado de sirvientes, en coctel y eventos empresariales a la que forzosamente debía asistir. Lo único bueno de todo su mundo era su primo que además era su mejor amigo y confidente, compañero de travesuras, no importaba que él le llevara muchos años, siempre jugaba con ella como si fuera un niño.

Lugar donde se encontraran se buscaban y se dedicaban a jugar hasta el cansancio, jamás los castigaron, ellos eran los herederos de Miura y Gokudera empresas, quien sería tan idiota?

Vivian cerca, comían, jugaban, se bañaban y dormían juntos, eran ellos 2 contra el resto de su ostentosa familia.

No podía decir con exactitud en qué momento se enamoro de él, porque si lo tenía totalmente asumido, ella lo amaba, lamentablemente el no y lo sabía ya que le contaba de manera explícita sobre las malditas que se tiraba… como las envidiaba.

...

Estaba tirada en la cama de Chrome, Kyoko, Bianchi y Tsuna estaban allí con ellas.

-mis padres quieren que me vaya con ellos… no quiero dejar Namimori. Pataleo la castaña.

-alquila un depto y quédate. Sugirió Kyoko.

-es una buena idea, que ellos te envíen dinero. Agrego Bianchi.

-yo sé de unos muy bonitos. Comento Tsuna.

-suena genial… la mudanza será un desastre. Se quejo de ante mano.

-Hayato podría ayudarte con eso. Soltó Chrome, las demás entendieron a que se refería, esa era una gran oportunidad. –dudo que se niegue, digo es tu primito querido. Termino burlona.

-eso ultimo no era necesario. Contesto sonrojada.-no todos tienen tu tipo de relación con un familiar. Kyoko y Bianchi se señalaban entre si y levantaban la mano.

-pero te encantaría. Agrego Chrome.

\- creo que las chicas tienen razón. Opino Tsuna.

-tu deberías tirarte a tu sexy padrastro antes de aconsejar nada. Se defendió.

-nadie esta atacándote…es solo un consejo… para nada sano, tal vez deberías intentarlo. Le sugirió Bianchi.

\- mi pequeña estas ocupada? Se oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

-NO! La pelimorado salto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. –quédense todo lo que quieran. Sonrió y salió, pudieron ver un beso antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Un mes después todo estaba listo, el dpto, era maravilloso, modesto pero maravilloso. Le había pedido a Hayato que la ayudara con la mudanza y aunque en un momento se castigo mentalmente, al verlo sin remera se auto felicito.

-Haru, solo falta acomodar la pecera. Le informo.

-yo lo hago, el baño está listo. Contesto saliendo del lugar secando su cabellos y con un revelador pijama rosa.

Sin más el entro al baño y ella se apuro a preparar la cena para ambos, 20 minutos después salió vestido.

-te vas?

-tengo una reunión con mis amigos. Le contesto.

-ahh, pensé que querrías cenar conmigo. Agacho la cabeza.

-ummm bueno. Y se sentó, ella suspiro "menos mal"

Una hora después el peli plateado ya estaba listo para irse.

-oye puedo darte un consejo? Ella asintió. –no hace falta que uses sostén. Y le pico un seno con el dedo, sonrió y camino hacia la salida, "después de eso no te vas". Se interpuso entre él y la puerta.

-oye, Hayato no deberías irte sin oír una respuesta. Lo miro fijo. –tu deberías andar sin remera. Y de un rápido tirón, le quito la camisa. –si definitivamente así te ves mejor.

Delineo su abdomen con un dedo y se mordió el labio inferior, pudo ver la confusión en esos hermosos ojos verdes. "debes descolocarlo, empújalo hasta que ya no sepa que decir" gracias Chrome.

Comenzó a empujarlo, el solo retrocedía, el último pechón lo obligo a sentarse en la cama, se sentó sobre él.

-neeee, Hayato te ves confundido. Bromeo.

-me parece que la confundida sos vos. "tratara de sonar tranquilo" le había dicho Kyoko.

-comprobemos eso. Se quito la remera quedando con los pechos descubiertos, lo vio sonrojarse, "maravilloso" pensó, unió sus pechos y lo refregó, mientras repartía besos por su cuello y nuez de Adán, lamio un poco su mejilla antes de besar la comisura de sus labios, lo sintió.

-me parece que ambos estamos confundidos. Le dijo tocando su erección por encima del pantalón. –solo te vas a quedar así?. "y cuando ya esté contra las cuerdas, avanza y no te detengas hasta estar satisfecha de él" sabio consejo de Bianchi. –no prefieres cogerme?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi. y que les parecio? vieron que tranquilo que es... por que no saben los que se viene muajajajajajaja.

Gracias a **Hime-Chan Natsumi, criss dragneel, Sayaneko-chan, **por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo.

Ok, eso es todo mis conejitos, nos leemos (no se entro de cuanto tiempo), besitos!


	5. Hayato

los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

ADVERTENCIA: lemon,incesto,yuri, lenguaje obsceno, casi violaciones, no recomendado para menores.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

-HAYATO-

Amor a primera vista, fue como describió lo que sintió al conocer a su primita, era una muñequita muy tierna, pequeña y frágil.

La veía fruncir el ceño en cada evento, como lo odiaba, por esa razón se dedicaba a jugar con ella todo el tiempo, no era lastima, claro que no, adoraba hacerlo, jugando con ella podía ser tan infantil como quisiese. La pequeña se desvivía por él, le dedicaba dibujos y le compartía sus dulces, eran los mejores amigos. Esa fue la principal razón por la que odio el día que ella llego a la adolescencia, no podía concebir que un puñado de infelices degenerados hormonales tocaran el inmaculado, escultural y perfecto cuerpo de Haru, moría de celos de solo pensarlo… espera, celos?

Al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, sintió que traicionaba la amistad de su prima, se alejo un poco y se dedico a tirarse a todas las mujeres que se le cruzaran. Creía haber notado en ella cierta desilusión cuando le contaba sobre aquellas mujeres, seguro por su lado feminista.

En un momento ya casi no soportaba verla, le era imposible mirarla y no desearla, se castigaba por ello.

Había consultado con sus amigos y todos le contestaron lo mismo "TIRATELA", claro porque para ellos era fácil decirlo y hacerlo, bueno Hibari no…aun por lo menos.

…

-tus tíos se mudaran. Le conto su padre.

-Haru, se irá con ellos? Tal vez eso sería lo mejor.

-no, ella se mudara a un depto. Contesto su madre.

-sola? "por favor, no, por favor no!"

-si… "mierda"

…

-Hayato. Esa vos. –me ayudas con la mudanza? Esa petición.

-claro. Su condena.

…

Había sido un buen día, se la pasaron riendo y jugando mientras acomodaban, pero el necesitaba huir de allí.

Verla salir del baño con ese pequeño pijama, fue demasiado, entro a bañarse y se sintió un niño al masturbarse. Desde adentro del baño sintió el olor a comida, "no, no, puedes quedarte un segundo mas, por Kami-sama, NO!" se vistió e ideo la huida perfecta.

-te vas? Su dulce voz sonó desilusionada.

-tengo una reunión con mis amigos. Mintió descaradamente.

-ahh, pensé que querrías cenar conmigo.

-ummm bueno. Y así su plan se fue al caño.

Estaba huyendo, casi lo lograba, pero aquel detalle que noto lo hizo obligar a hacer un comentario.

-oye puedo darte un consejo? Ella asintió. –no hace falta que uses sostén. Y le pico un seno con el dedo, sin dudas el contacto más atrevido que había tenido con ella… intencionalmente.

-oye, Hayato no deberías irte sin oír una respuesta. Creyó que se había desubicado. –tu deberías andar sin remera. Y de un rápido tirón, le quito la camisa. –si definitivamente así te ves mejor.

Se estremeció al sentir su suave tacto, no fue consciente de que caminaba hasta sentir un golpe en sus rodillas, golpe que lo obliga a sentarse.

-neeee, Hayato te ves confundido. Susurraba casi sobre sus labios.

-me parece que la confundida sos vos. "no importa cuán serio o controlado actúes, ella nota de inmediato cuando estas cayendo", la había dicho Ryohei.

-comprobemos eso. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del rose, "te dice cosas que jamás creíste oír de alguien como ella, derrumba lo que pensabas de ella y te tienta hasta sentir la necesidad de mas" palabras de Reborn. Sentir los besos por su cuello, el beso en la comisura de sus labios, era demasiado.

-me parece que ambos estamos confundidos. Le dijo tocando su erección por encima del pantalón. –solo te vas a quedar así?...–no prefieres cogerme? "y cuando ya no puedes objetar, cuando estas a una mirada de mandar la cordura a la mierda, hace una última movida arriesgándolo todo y ganando" Mukuro tenía razón, y como si de una hoguera se tratara, Hayato rodeo la cintura de la castaña con su brazo dándola vuelta y dejándola sobre la cama.

La beso con furia, poso cada mano en cada pecho y lo masajeo, con sus rodillas separo las de se prima y unió sus caderas, simulando suaves embestidas que le arrancaban gemidos a su acompañante.

No la iba a dejar pensar, ella no reaccionaria, haría con su cuerpo lo que deseaba hacer desde tanto.

Dejo sus labios y repartió besos por el cuello, clavícula y pechos, en los que se quedo, eran perfectos, hechos para sus manos, su erección dolía. Ella por su parte se dedicaba a desprender el pantalón y meter la mano en su bóxer, al envolver el miembro con su mano sus dedos no se tocaron, "ancho" pensó la castaña.

Hayato se paro sobre sus rodillas y sonrió, termino de sacarse los pantalones y le bajo el short, no llevaba bragas.

-lo tenias planeado? Le pregunto, mientras con dos dedos jugaba con su clítoris.

-era…p-paaaraaaa, ganar ti-em-pooooo. De un manotón quito la mano sobre su intimidad y se sentó, sin dudas metió toda la virilidad del peliplata en su boca y con movimientos rápidos y precisos, le dio placer, el la tomo del cabellos y la quito, se recostó sobre su espalda y ella se posiciono arriba, meneo lentamente sobre el miembro erecto.

Se miraron fijo.

-te amo. Dijeron al unisonó. Hayato la tomo de la cintura y la sentó con fuerza, ella soltó un grito.

-eres virgen? Le pregunto alarmado.

-y-a no. Se retorció un poco por el dolor y abrió los ojos, la mirada del otro derrochaba preocupación.

-tranquilo, estoy bien. Se recostó sobre él y lo beso con toda la dulzura.

El por su parta cambio de lugar, dejándola debajo y empezando con las embestidas lentamente. A los pocos minutos, los gemidos llenaron todo el lugar, las uñas esculpidas de la Miura se clavaban en la trabajada espalda del Gokudera, como método para controlar el placer, las embestidas se volvían más violentas y descontroladas.

-estooooy pooooooooooor ter-termiiii-narrr. Le grito ella mientras lo hacía. Hayato al ver ese hermoso rostro lleno de placer se termino.

Agotado se recostó a su lado y se abrazaron con amor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, alguien noto que esta es la primer pareja en decir "te amo" (seguro que nadie lo noto), yo les dije que esta pareja iba a ser mas tranquila.

Gracias a **Hime-chan Natsumi **por su comentario, que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos mis adorables conejitos, besitos!


	6. Ahora (5986)

los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, este es el ultimo capitulo 5986, que pareja les gustaría que fuera la próxima? 6996 o 3395 (creo que son ellos). Una aclaración para todos lo que no leyeron "enséñame lo que se siente" Tsuna es mujer. Sin mas a leer.

ADVERTENCIA: lemon,incesto,yuri, lenguaje obsceno, casi violaciones, no recomendado para menores.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

-AHORA-

3 años después de "estrenar" todo el depto.

Sin dudas vivir sola era lo mejor que le podía pasar, no debía dar explicaciones, ni cumplir las reglas impuestas por nadie, podía comer, bañarse, estudiar, dormir cuando lo quisiera. Pero lo mejor de vivir sola era poder tirar con Hayato cuando, cuanto y donde quisiera.

El lugar era el punto de reunión con las chicas, las cuales casi con maldad relataban los acontecimientos más recientes con sus amantes, si bien ninguna se quejaba del rendimiento de su hombre, si les hacían gracia las excusas. Por ejemplo Bianchi había tomado a Reborn como profesor particular, o Tsuna la cual una vez casi descubierta tuvo que decir que se había lastimado la espalda y por eso Kyoya la masajeaba, Chrome y Kyoko , bueno ellas no ponían excusas, la primera prefería ver a Mukuro en aprietos y la segunda simplemente alegaba que entrenaban, pero eso a la castaña no le pasaba, ella vivía sola y no debía poner excusas.

Cuando le contó a sus amigos lo sucedido con su prima, a ninguno le sorprendió, aunque si quedaron un poco shockeados al saber de la mutua confesión de amor, que por supuesto nadie se esperaba.

El había dejado de dar explicaciones en su casa hacía muchos años, por lo que podía pasar todo el día con Haru si así lo deseaba, pero la insistencia de sus padres y tíos de que cuidara le daba otra excusa para poder estar con ella.

Lo mejor de todo era, que no debían de ocultarse o fingir frente a sus amigos, porque bueno ellos… estaban en una situación similar.

El único problema se presentaba cuando sus tíos venían de visitas y tenían esas cenas molestas de familia que ni a ella ni a él le importaba, Hayato se perdía mirando a su prima pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría tenerla desnuda y gimiendo bajo su cuerpo. Ella notándolo se meneaba al caminar o apoyaba sus pechos sobre la mesa resaltándolos, "como si eso fue posible".

Esa noche, Haru y Hayato había llevado a los padres de ella al aeropuerto, mientras los despidiendo una traviesa mano de la rubia lo obligo a mirarla.

-Hayato…te necesito…urgente. Susurro casi como una súplica, que él sin demoras obedeció.

…

Ya había olvidado la cantidad de veces en las que su casera los había visto subir las escaleras casi desnudos y con las manos en lugares indebidos, la anciana mujer jamás dijo nada, era bien pagado su silencio.

Cuando por fin estaban dentro del departamento el peliplateado cerró la puerta de una patada mientras le quitaba el negro vestido a Haru, topándose con un maravilloso conjunto de ropa interior negro de encaje, se mordió el labio, de manera sigilosa se le acerco, acechando, la tomo de la cintura y la unió a su cuerpo.

Entre besos, la camisa y los pantalones desaparecieron, Haru se dejo caer sentada en la cama y con una mirada llena de deseo bajo los bóxer lilas, se relamió, paso su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, lentamente la metió en su boca, la mano derecha la destino a tocar los testículos y la izquierda los pezones de Hayato, el solo podía observar. La velocidad de su boca aumento, tomo el falo con ambas manos para masturbarlo mientras lamia la punta como si de un helado se tratara.

-Haru. La voz ronca le indico que se pronto terminaría, abrió la boca y siguió masturbando, hasta sentir el espeso y caliente liquido recorrer su garganta.

-delicioso. Concluyo después de saborearse.

Hayato sin poder esperar la empujo a la cama y abrió las piernas de la castaña, se arrodillo frente a su feminidad y con devoción, paso la lengua por su clítoris haciendo que ella se doblara al tacto, lo siguió con leves golpecitos que la hacían saltar ante la sensación, metió dos dedos en ella y los movió lentamente, mientras succionaba ese botoncito que tanto placer le daba a su amante.

-Haaaaaayaaaaatooooooo. Retiro los dedos después de sentir la humedad bañarlos y los lamió.

Se arrodillo en la cama, con su miembro en la mano, no le dio tiempo a recuperar la respiración y la penetro, tan profundo como pudo, ambos gimieron. El vaivén desesperado no tardo mucho en llegar, los cuerpos estaban amoldados ya. Los pechos de Haru revotaban entre las manos de su primo, el cual la veía clavar las uñas en las sabanas. La castaña lo obligo a sentarse y sentando encima siguió con la penetración, pego sus pechos, mientras se besaban y ella dejaba marcas de propiedad sobre su cuello, de igual modo que el.

-te amo. Dijeron para terminar juntos y dejarse caer en la cama.

Hayato la envolvió en un abrazo y la atrajo más a él, beso su frente.

-quiero más. Haru levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijo. –hace una semana que no hacíamos el amor y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido. Le informo.

-no me dejarías recuperar el aliento? Consulto en broma, ya sabía la respuesta.

-no. Se sentó sobre él. –vos relájate, no tienes que hacer nada, quédate quietito…y… disfruta. Sonrió de lado y se acerco para darle un beso en los labios, bajo por el cuello, la clavícula, el pecho, el estomagó. Esa sería una noche larga… gracias a Kami-sama.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, y que les parecio? el lemon anterior me salio medio soso, espero que este les parezca mas picantito.

Gracias a **angelacorus, Laky, Hima-chan Natsumi **por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, mis adorables conejitos eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos y besitos!


	7. Kyoko

los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: primero que todo, la única culpable de que no actualiza mas seguido es la universidad que no me da tiempo ni de dormir! bueno mis conejos, hoy empezamos con el 3395... según mi onee-chan, esta es la mas parecida a una violación de todas... jaja, también ella eligió la pareja porque dice que es mas divertido saber como empezó todo al final. Espero lo disfruten!

ADVERTENCIA: lemon,incesto,yuri, lenguaje obsceno, casi violaciones, no recomendado para menores.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-KYOKO -

Haciendo memoria no recordaba la primera vez que le habían dicho que era bellísima, solo sabía que había sonreído. Ella encajaba con el ideal de "niña perfecta", ella era una modelo, había sido una niña de las que todos hablaban, esa que nunca se olvidan, Kyoko Sasagawa, la dueña de la belleza, mientras caminaba por los pasillos todos volteaba a verla.

En su adolescencia no había diferencia salvo el bien desarrollado cuerpo que tenia, acompañada de una cautivadora sonrisa y un corto cabello naranja.

Su sensualidad hacia que todos los hombres soñaban con ser atendidos por ella, pero ninguno lo logro. La escuela entera sospechaba de su relación lésbica con Bianchi, otra majestuosa mujer y aunque nunca nadie vio nada los rumores eran ciertos.

Un día llego a su casa el hijo de su padrastro, Ryohei, el recién divorciado y con un hermoso hijo de 5 años hombre le provoco algo que jamás un hombre le había provocado, ganas de tirárselo.

Pero se llevaban pésimos. Su familia había asumido por completo la sexualidad de la pelinaranja, era sabido que a ella los hombres no le interesaban y esa era la principal razón por la cual ni podía verse con Ryohei, el maldito era homofóbico.

…

-entonces? Le pregunto Haru.

-nada, no logro soportar a esa infeliz. Contesto indignada.

-aunque este bueno. Comento Bianchi.

-ni aunque este mas bueno que vos.

-pero que te dijo? Pregunto Tsuna.

-estábamos discutiendo y entre insultos me grito: bicho raro, vete a follar con esa puta: Inmediatamente la pelirosa cambio su expresión.

-como diablos me llamo el muy bastardo? Ahora ella era la indignada.

-te molesta? La vocecita de Chrome se hizo presente. –ciérrale la jodida boca. Dejo el celular a un costado y sonrió maliciosa.

Las demás se miraron sonriendo cómplices, todas sabían que Ryohei era un hombre de esos que todas se tirarían, además de que él llamaba la atención de Kyoko.

-y que hago, jamás es estado con un hombre. Contesto al entender a lo que iba la conversación.

-HAYATOOOO! En segundos el peliplateado primo de la dueña de la casa en la que se encontraban, entro por la puerta.

-que ? Se sentó con ellas.

-como te imaginas a Kyoko en el sexo. Indago la pelimorado.

-qué? Pregunto Hayato sin entender.

-claro, sumisa? Romántica?, ya sabes. Siguió Bianchi.

-y vos me lo preguntas? Las chicas rieron, el no tenia prejuicios. –ummmm a Kyoko?. La miro de arriba abajo.-MASOQUISTA/FETICHISTA. Concluyo.-de esas que te atan y te golpean con un látigo, mientras te dicen que eres un perro y esta vestida como policía. Termino, sonriendo y yéndose antes de que le tiren la bronca.

-ahí tienes la respuesta. Hablo Tsuna, algo sonrojada.

…

Sus padres habían decidido pasar un fin de semana fuera, por lo que la casa seria de ella… y Ryohei

La mañana paso como siempre, desayunaron sin mirarse, de igual manera almorzaron.

Cuando Bianchi llego Kyoko y ella se encerraron en su habitación y no salieron hasta la noche, por supuesto se despidieron con un largo y vulgar beso.

-podrías mantener tu indecencia al mínimo? Le pregunto ofendido ante la escena.

-te molesta? Vete. Declaro, ella no tenía ganas de seguir con el plan, la verdad es que prefería golpearlo antes de tirárselo.

-oblígame mocosa. Contesto.

-estoy en contra el maltrato animal. Se paró en las escaleras, se venía la guerra de insultos.

-por su puesto, siendo una perra es obvio que te moleste.

-mejor perra que cabra de los montes.

-que dijiste?

-que prefiero mover la cola que cargar con los cuernos. Ok, se había excedido, lo noto en la expresión de odio del otro.

-repítelo, maldita promiscua, tortillera. Ok, ahora es se excedió.

-que problema tienes tú con mi sexualidad?...oh claro ahora entiendo, quieres follarme esa es la razón!

-CLA-CLARO QUE NO AL EXTREMO!

-y por qué estas sonrojado entonces? Punto para ella.

-me daría asco, tocarte, al extremo. Escupió él.

Hecha una fiera bajo las escaleras y se acerco veloz, acorralándolo.

-en serio te daría asco? Le pregunto rozando sus labios. –yo no creo eso. Afirmo tocando su virilidad, el la aparto de un manotazo.

-QUÍTATE MALDITA. El gesto solo la hizo reír cruelmente, para volver a acorralarlo contra la pared de manera mucho más violenta. Forcejearon un poco, antes de que la pelinaranja lo inmovilizara con una llave dejándolo de cara contra el suelo.

-ohhh, Ryohei, creo que no comprendes lo que está por sucederte.

-suéltame, Kyoko, AL EXTREMO… no logras nada. Dijo firme, ella lo volteo y se santo encima, "debes descolocarlo, empujarlo hasta que ya no sepa que decir" le había aconsejado Bianchi.

-enserió? Froto sus sexos.-creo que ya estoy logrando algo. Sonrió con malicia.

-claro que no. Volteo el rostro completamente rojo, tratando de quitarla de arriba, ella tomo el cinto de su bata y ato sus muñecas, pudo ver el horror en sus ojos.

-compites con un tomate? Lo tomo del rostro, apretó su nariz hasta que el abrió la boca buscando oxigeno, aprovecho para meter su lengua, lo noto sorprendió, pero no le dio tiempo a nada, en un segundo bajo la bragueta de su pantalón y metió la mano, para masturbarlo. "y cuando lo tengas contra las cuerdas, avanza y no te detengas hasta estar satisfecha de el", le aconsejo Chrome.

-no importa cuánto luches… no saldrás de esta. Le advirtió, al notar lo ancho del miembro de su hermanastro agradeció haber esta con Bianchi y que ella la dejara lo suficientemente húmeda para poder hacerlo. Al sentirlo bien duro, lo abandono notando una cierta mueca en el peliblanco de disgusto, corrió su tanga blanca y lentamente comenzó a sentarse.

-QUE CREES QUE HAAaaaaaaa. Lo vio gemir y tirar la cabeza para atrás. Le dolía como los mil demonios, pero a ella le gustaba el dolor, siguió moviéndose hasta sentir un cosquilleo que reconoció claramente, pronto terminaría, se dejo llevar por los ahogados gemidos de quien tiene entra las piernas, al terminar se quedo quieta unas segundos y se salió, bajo y metió el miembro caliente y húmedo de Ryohei en su boca, para empezar a chuparlo de arriba abajo, y delinearlo con la lengua, hasta que sintió el espeso esperma invadir su boca y lo trago sin dudar.

Al terminar lo desato y se puso de pie.

-tanto asco por mi sientes que te corriste? Jajaja. Lo miro una última vez, sudoroso, con una marca roja en su cuello, semi desnudo y adoro lo que veía. –te corriste por una perra lesbiana. Le dijo para perderse por las escaleras.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi,moshi, que les pareció? muy violación? a me gusto que lo dejara tirado en el suelo, no se porque se me hizo gracioso.

Gracias a **Hime-chan Natsumi, angelacorus, man born **por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo.

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos mis conejitos y besitos!


	8. Ryohei

los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: escribo de una Kyoko lesbiana y nadie dice nada, pero viola a Ryohei y todos pierden la cabeza! jajaja.

ADVERTENCIA: lemon,incesto,yuri, lenguaje obsceno, casi violaciones, no recomendado para menores.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

-RYOHEI-

Recordaba el día en que su padre llego a casa con su novia, la mujer traía con ella una pequeña de ojos marones y cabello naranja intenso, la niña le pareció hermosa y el hecho de que fuera una muñequita le gusto mas, de pronto se golpeo, "no soy un lolicon".

Al terminar la universidad se caso con su bella novia de siempre, Hana , que al poco tiempo le dio un hijo Coronello, pero las cosas con su esposa ya no eran el lecho de rosas que al principio, casi no hablaban y si lo hacían era para discutir.

El no quería terminar con su relación, siendo hijo de padres separados sabía lo difícil que seria para Coronello sobrellevarlo. Ryohei tenía fe en su matrimonio, hasta que ese entero que su mujer lo engañaba, entonces mando todo al demonio. Una mañana le dijo que se quería divorciar, que había puesto todos los bienes materiales a nombre de su hijo que solo por respeto al niño no la echaba a la calle como la maldita perra traidora que era, subió las escaleras y hablo con su hijo explicándole la situación, tomo sus valijas y se marcho, haciendo oídos sordos a las suplicas de su ahora ex.

Golpe la puerta de la casa en la que su padre vivía, para su sorpresa la puerta no fue abierta por su viejo si no por una pelinaranja, en ropa interior de encaje morado. Ante tal vista el hombre se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

-Ryohei?

-Kyoko? La nombrada salto a abrasarlo, sin importarle quedar expuesta en la calle.

Ambos entraron y él le conto de su situación, ella compresiva le dijo que no había problemas con que se quedara en casa, se levanto diciendo que iría a ponerse ropa y a despedir a una amiga.

Se quedo pensando en cómo había crecido la pequeña Kyoko, ahora era una mujer, el ya no sería un lolicon, sonrió, sonrisa que se borro al ver a su hermanastra besarse con una pelirosa que se despidió de él con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa sutil. CRACK!

Desde ese momento no pudo evitar pensar que era un completo desperdicio para la humanidad que tal belleza fuera lesbiana. Tal vez fue su lado moralista…o sus celos pero le fue inevitable tratar mal a la pelinaranja.

…

-eso se llama envidia. Declaro Hayato con gracia.

-deberías terminar con eso. Le aconsejo Hibari.

-es verdad no pueden seguir tratándose tan mal. Acoto Reborn.

-y como hago eso? Pregunto.

-tíratela, kufufufu. Ante las palabras de Mukuro 3 sonrieron mientras asentían y el otro abría y cerraba la boca como un pez.

…

Se paso el día rogando que el fin de semana pasara y que su padre volviera pronto a casa.

Vio como Kyoko se perdía por las escaleras junto a la pelirosa que envidiaba, después de horas tuvo que presenciar como esa mujer maldita se besaba con la pelinaranja de sus fantasías.

-podrías mantener tu indecencia al mínimo? No lo pudo evitar.

-te molesta? Vete.

Comenzaron una mini discusión, en la que ambos se pasaron.

-que problema tienes tú con mi sexualidad?...oh claro ahora entiendo, quieres follarme esa es la razón!

-CLA-CLARO QUE NO! Pero todo en el gritaba, "claro que si"

-y por qué estas sonrojado entonces? Punto para ella.

-me daría asco, tocarte. Otra mentira, "adoraría tocarte"

Ella bajo las escaleras y lo acorralo. Lo demás paso todo muy rápido, no logro entender nada de ello, entre las palabras hirientes de ambos y el cuerpo de Kyoko frotando el suyo solo recordó una cosa. "y cuando ya no puedes objetar, cuando estas a una mirada de mandar la cordura a la mierda, hace un ultima movida, arriesgándolo todo y ganándote" nunca las palabras de Mukuro, habían sido tan acertadas. Volvió en si al sentirse entrando.

-QUE CREES QUE HAAaaaaaaa. Sentir las humedad de Kyoko lo enloqueció, lamentablemente estaba atado y no podía tocar al cuerpo sobre él, aunque si podía verlo. Noto como ella terminaba, al verla levantarse creyó que todo terminaría, pero no, ella se la chupo, no tardo mucho en acabarle en la boca.

-tanto asco por mi sientes que te corriste? Jajaja. Ella se relamía–te corriste por una perra lesbiana. Le dijo para perderse por las escaleras, meneando su desnudo trasero.

Se quedo ahí en el suelo, se sentía violado…pero le gustaba, jamás había estado con una mujer dominante. Y por casi una hora se debatió que hacer, hasta que a él llegaron las palabras de Reborn , "te dice cosas que jamás creíste oír de alguien como ella, derrumba lo que pensabas de ella y te tienta hasta sentir la necesidad de mas", se levanto, camino firme hasta la habitación de su hermanastra. De un golpe abrió la puerta, ella no estaba en la cama, fue al baño y se la encontró metida en la bañadera.

Ella lo miro curiosa, se le acerco y sin cuidado la tomo de los cabellos y la obligo a levantarse, Kyoko no se opuso, la saco del baño aun con el cuerpo choreando agua y llena de espuma la tiro a la cama y se acomodo sobre ella, abriéndole las piernas de mala manera.

-te crees muy valiente? Le pregunto. –perra! Y la embistió obligándola a gritar por el dolor. Viendo su rostro adolorido comenzaba a arrepentirse de su conducta, pero sintió las uñas de la pelinaranja clavarse en su hombro y la otra mano en su trasero, ella tiro la cabeza para atrás y arqueo las espalda, "placer". Bajo la mirada para encontrarse con los pechos saltando ante la brutalidad de las embestidas y no dudo en meterse uno a la boca, ella gimió, bajo su mano derecha para juguetear con el clítoris de su amante, apenas lo toco ella apretó fuerte las piernas, aprisionándolo, la obligo a que las rodeara con ellas, pero la pelinaranja forcejeo con él y termino con ambas piernas a en los hombros del peliblanco, ambos se sonrieron.

Algunos minutos después,Kyoko se vino con un gran gemido y rasguñándolo con fuerza, siendo seguida por Ryohei, que al terminar se dejo caer a su lado en la cama.

-eres bueno follando. Dijo ella con la respiración agitada. –si me atendieras así…no te engañaría con otro. Concluyo sonriendo.

-gracias. Le dijo él. –si tu no fueras una perra lesbiana…me encantaría atenderte así siempre. Concluyo sonriéndolo.

Enseguida la pelinaranja se sentó sobre él con un cinturón que primo sabe de dónde saco y sonrió con burla.

-si me atiendes así…podría ser una perra bisexual. Le propuso, el lo pensó…una fracción de segundo.

-trato echo. Y la tomo de las caderas, listo para volver a follarsela.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, que les parecio? algo violento cierto?

Gracias a **Hime-chan Natsumi, **tu comentario es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo.

Ok, conejitos voy a tratar de subir cao nuevo todos los viernos, sin mas nos leemos y besitos!


	9. Ahora (3395)

los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos con este cap terminamos el 3395! Espero lo disfruten =)

ADVERTENCIA: lemon,incesto,yuri, lenguaje obsceno, casi violaciones, no recomendado para menores.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-AHORA-

3 años después de la "primer pelea".

Nadie de la familia se sorprendía de verlos pelear, era normal encontrarlos en algún lugar discutiendo, incluso forcejeando, esos dos se llevaban peor que mal a la vista de todos.

Y eso era perfecto, podían franelear en cualquier lugar, cada reunión familiar hacer un rapidito, manosearse descaradamente o decirse todo tipo de cosas sucias, total a cada ruido comenzaban con una discusión y se los sorprendían con las manos acopadas fingían estar pelean, cosa que tampoco le sorprendía a la familia ya que Kyoko era de irse a las manos, pero sin dudas la mejor coartada era la inclinación sexual de la pelinaranja.

Para Ryohei que solo había tenido relaciones con se ex esposa, el sexo con Kyoko era maravilloso, a ella le encantaba probar cosas nuevas, tomar riesgos, no le molestaba que fuera bruto, todo lo contrario mientras más brusco la trataba ella mas gozaba. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que la chica lo incluyera en su relación lésbica con Bianchi quien resulto ser la sobrina que su amigo Reborn se tiraba, fue después de la primera vez que estuvo con ambas cuando confeso que nunca le había dado asco su relación, sino celos, después de eso y del sonrojo las chicas…lo violaron.

Ryohei llevaba fin de semana de por medio a su hijo a su casa, lugar en el que se la pasaba jugando con Kyoko, la cual se moría de amor por el pequeño, sentimiento mutuo ya que el niño le había preguntado a su padre más de una vez la razón por la cual no se había casado con ella.

En ese tiempo también Kyoko se vio obligada a soportar a Hana, con la que se llevaba pésimo, incluso la había terminado insultando y echándola de su casa alegando que allí no le agradaban las golfas, ese día el peliblanco se la follo tan fuerte y tan rico que la pelinaranja deseaba tener otra oportunidad para maltratar a la ex de su amante.

Después de tanto tiempo el, había conseguido un dpto perfecto para vivir, ubicado en un buen lugar y lo suficientemente grande como para él y su hijo.

Su madrastra había obligado a Kyoko a ayudarlo con la mudanza, como una manera de "hacer las paces".

Ahora mismo se lo agradecía a su madrastra.

La chica estaba acostada en el colchón que estaba tirado en el piso, en un costado había una vela prendida, mantenía la mirada fija en Ryohei, el cual de manera sensual se quitaba el disfraz de bombero.

-espera, espera. Se arrodillo y así se le acerco. – déjame ayudarte con el pantalón. Pidió.

-no. Y la empujo, ella se mordió el labio. Mientras él seguía bailando y quitándose la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo, de a poco se le acerco.

-quieto. Le exigió, se subió sobre él y tomo la vela, la inclino suavemente dejando caer gotas de cera sobre su pecho, vio como un gesto de ardor se formaba en su rostro, lo disfrutaba.

-te gusta hacerme daño? Le pregunto.

-me gusta cómo me haces daño. Le contesto, sin esperar Ryohei se sentó y enterró su cara entre los pechos de Kyoko, ella tiro la vela para sujetarlo de los cabellos y tirar de ellos, obligándolo a verla.- aun falta mí numero.

-no hace falta capelucita…este lobo ya esta feroz. Contesto haciendo énfasis en su disfraz.-siente. La apoyo, ella soltó un gemido.

-ummm, señor lobo que ojos tan grandes tiene. Le susurro, fingiendo inocencia.

-son para verte mejor. Contesto lascivo, observándole los pechos.

-señor lobo que manos tan grandes tiene. Continuo, ronroneando.

-son para tocarte mejor. Contesto desatando el nudo del corsé de cuero rojo que llevaba, para continuar por la camisita blanca y dejando ver el sostén de encaje rojo.

-señor lobo que boca tan grande tiene. Paso su lengua por los labios, pero no dejo que la besara.

-es para comerte mejor. Metió en su boca uno de los pezones y lo mordisqueo.

-s-señor lobo…que gra-grande verga que tiene. Dijo masturbándolo muy lentamente, moviendo su mano en círculos y rozando el glande con los dedos.

-es…para follarte mejor. Termino por darla vuelta, tirándola sobre la cama, la observo, con los pechos libres, una mini falda tableada de cuero rojo, medias de red rojas, ya había notado que no tenia bragas, levanto la falda.

-estas lista capelucita? Se acomodo entre sus piernas y lamio su intimidad, lentamente. Ella se estremecía y clavaba las uñas en el colchón, soltando gemidos.

-lobo…por favor. Pidió justo antes de terminar.

-eres una niña mala capelucita, terminaste sin mi permiso, mala, mala. Le decía mientras la nalguea con fuerza.-mereces un castigo.

-ah, si… castígueme señor lobo, soy una chica muy mala. Le pidió, el no se hizo rogar y entro en ella, ambos gimieron.

Fue una lucha por el domino, en que ambos rodaban por la cama, por momentos Kyoko mandaba cabalgándolo con furia y en otro Ryohei tomaba el control penetrándola con fuerza, entre tanta vuelta terminaron en el suelo. Kyoko había ganado o tal vez Ryohei se había dejado ganar, ninguno lo sabía y a ninguno le importaba, el dpto se lleno de insultos, gemidos, y el ruido de los cuerpos sudorosos haciendo fricción.

Sabiendo que no duraría mucho, él la giro y acelero las embestidas, mientras masajeaba el clítoris de la pelinaranja haciéndola terminar, él la acompaño poco después.

Se quedaron ahí en el suelo, recuperando el aire.

-todavía quedan habitaciones que estrenar…señor lobo. Se aviso.

-solo piensas en sexo? La vio asentir. –por cierto, tu versión del cuento de capelucita roja está bastante distorsionada. Se burlo, ella sonrió.

-creo que mi versión es más apta para este tipo de cosas. Ambos rieron, se quedaron así callados unos minutos. Ella le besaba el cuello, hasta llegar a sus labios y unirlos.

-en que pensas? Pregunto apoyándose en su pecho.

-en que Coronnello tiene razón en algo, al extremo.

-en qué?

-nosotros somos hermanastros, no tenemos ninguna conexión sanguínea.

-lo sé y que con eso.

-no hay impedimentos legales para casarnos. Sonrió cerrando los ojos, por alguna razón no quería ver la expresión en la cara de la pelinaranja, como respuesta recibió un apasionado…cachetazo.

-deja de pensar idioteces y follemos. Le ordeno riéndose, *ella no dijo que no*, pensó antes de besarla.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, que les parecio? Les deje el final abierto para que mueran de curiosidad! mujaja.

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	10. Chrome

los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, hoy empezamos con la ultima pareja 6996, esta es la iniciadora de todo! puede que este capitulo sea tranquilo, pero no se olviden que todavía faltan 2! Que lo disfruten!

ADVERTENCIA: lemon,incesto,yuri, lenguaje obsceno, casi violaciones, no recomendado para menores.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

-CHROME -

Una genio, siempre se lo habían dicho, las mejores calificaciones en todas las materias. Desde que tenía memoria que había sido reconocida por su brillante cerebro, enorgulleciendo a toda su familia. Era justamente por ese motivo, por el hecho de ser el orgullo de su familia que se odiaba por sentir lo que sentía, ella no debía tener ese tipo de atracción por su hermano, medio hermano en realidad.

Pero así era, Mukuro era alto, con un cuerpo marcado que la hacía fantasear, el cabello morado y rebelde, su manera despectiva de ser, pero lo que más le gustaba era su sonrisa, que algunos consideraban perversa, pero a ella la hacía mojar las bragas.

El no le prestaba más atención de la necesaria, incluso cuando discutían le echaba en cara que por culpa de su madre, su padre había abandonado a la madre de él, eso a ella no le importaba, además también era su padre y detestaba que lo fuera. Odiaba la maldita genética y las leyes morales que le impedían tirarse a Mukuro.

La idea surgió una tarde mientras veía un anime nuevo, "yosuga no sora", eso la había dejando pensando, porque los gemelos si podían tirar, ellos no solo eran hermanos si no que habían compartido hasta el vientre.

-maldita Sora que se tiro a Haru. Insultaba tratando de leer un libro. –pero claro, eso es un anime, esto es la vida real. Cerro el libro y lo revoleo por la ventana.

-AUCH! Al oír se asomo, para ver como el objeto de sus deseos se sobaba la cabeza.

-PERDON!

-QUE HACES, TEN CUIDADO. No pudo contestar al notar que el muy maldito esta sin remera, *COMO SE ATRAVE* , le fui inevitable llevar una mano hacia su entre pierna.

-LO DEJO EN LA COCINA. Le aviso, ella asintió, temía que si abría la boca un mar de baba chorreara de ella o peor que un gemido se le escapase.

Fue a su escritorio y comenzó a revisar sus libros, algo de utilidad debía de haber en alguno de ellos. Después de horas no encontró nada y pego la frente contra el escritorio, oyó como abrían la puerta.

-estudiar tanto te hará mal. Esa voz, levanto la cabeza y se quedo mirándolo.- la cena esta lista.

…

Mientras comían, mantenían una tranquila conversación sobre trivialidades, hasta que un comentario salvaje le prendió el foco.

-que has dicho padre? Curioseo –eso sobre el viagra.

-que un estudio revelo que el consumo aumento en estos últimos años, porqué preguntas?

-porque me parece un teme interesante para un informe. Contesto normalmente.

-el sobre consumo de viagra te parece un buen tema de estudio? Pregunto su madre.

-no…me parece un buen tema de estudio la insatisfacción masculina con su duración en el coito. Hablo formalmente.

Mukuro levanto la vista y la fijo en ella.

-coito? Rio.

-coito… en tu lenguaje seria, tirar, coger, garchar… lo entiendes ahora?

-lo que entiendo es que a vos te vendría genial que te cojan. Le contesto, sus padres los obligaron a pedirse disculpas y a callar.

…

Había pasado 3 semanas desde que la idea le surgió, tenía todo preparado, incluso le regalo a sus padres unos boletos para el fin de semana en un hotel, agradecía que los padre de Bianchi trabajaran tuvieran hoteles turísticos.

Tendría la casa disponible para su experimento todo el fin de semana y justo en ese preciso momento veía a su ratón de laboratorio. Preparo la cena para ambos, solo que el plato de Mukuro mezclo un poco de polvo azul.

Comieron tranquilamente, pero los planes no siempre salen como uno los espera.

-a que te refieres con que saldrás? Vas a dejarme sola?

-serán 2 horas como mucho, no te pasara nada.

Completamente desilusionada se marcho a su habitación, pero no todo estaba perdido, aun le quedaba un idea.

Dejo la puerta un poco abierta, se acostó en su cama y comenzó a masturbarse. Gimió de mas para llamar la atención, después de unos minutos, escucho un ruido es su puerta, se levanto de la cama sin dejar de gemir y se acerco. Al abrirla se encontró con el pelimorado sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, algo sudado y con una muy obvia erección.

-necesitas ayuda con eso? Señalo su miembro erecto, y se acerco, se relamió al notar que solo se cubría con una toalla la cual desapareció segundos después de que ellas se arrodillaran a su lado.

-que crees que haces? No parecía enojado, más bien sorprendido.

-un experimento. Contesto. –te gusta lo que ves? Pregunto, sonrió y se agacho hasta tener en frente su miembro al cual lamio desde la base hasta la punto. –te gusta lo que sientes? Y lo engullo, lo metía y sacaba de su boca rápidamente, mientras le tocaba las bolas, con una mano con la otra lo masturbaba.

-p-a-ra. Notaba que su respiración era muy irregular, cosa que la enloqueció.

-relájate, estos son los efectos. Dijo antes de besarlo, mordió un poco el labio inferior pidiendo permiso para meter su lengua, permiso que obtuvo.

-efectos?

-si, al consumirlo necesitas de estimulo para que surja efecto.

-viagra.

-sabia que jamás aceptarías hacer esto, tuvo que recurrir a otros métodos, igual que el estimulo visual, estaba segura que al irme querrías ver y que gustaría verme tocarme, todos los hombres adoraban ver a una mujer tocarse…en especial cuando saben que lo hacen pensando en ellos. Lo vio abrir los ojos, se sentó sobre él, tomo su miembro y lo froto por su vagina, arrancando gemidos de ambos. –Mukuro, yo me estaba tocando para vos. Le confeso, y de a poco se sentó, ambos gimieron.

-esto está mal. El se oía desesperado.

-estoy siguiendo tu consejo. El la miro extrañado. – que vendría genial que me cojan… aunque, soy yo quien te está cogiendo. Se burlo, se sintió plena, cuando su cintura fue rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Mukuro y adoro como su boca succionaba su pezón, sentir como besaba su cuello, mientras ella lo cabalgaba.

-tenias todo planeado, verdad?

-no soy una genio por nada. Contesto, el pelimorado la cambio de posición dejando contra el piso y siguió penetrándola. Chrome sintió una presión en el estomago, indicador de que estaba próxima al orgasmo, el cual llego acompañado de un grito, uñas clavadas en la espalda y las piernas bien envueltas en la cintura de Mukuro, que siguió envistiéndola un poco más , antes de terminar dentro de ella.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, que les parecio? Chrome es toda una tramposa! y Mukuro no se pudo resistir!

Gracias a **Hime-chan Natsumi y HibaHaru OnFire,(te prometo que hare un one-shot dedicado a** **ellos) **por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

**O**k eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos, besitos!


	11. Mukuro

los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, solo falta un capitulo y la historia termina! Disculpen la demora (se arrodilla). Espero que les guste!

ADVERTENCIA: lemon,incesto,yuri, lenguaje obsceno, casi violaciones, no recomendado para menores.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-MUKURO -

Llamativo, era una buena palabra para describirlo, no era para nada de la clase de hombres que pasaba desapercibido, tenía un importante grupo de amantes, de las cuales sacaba el mejor de los provechos. Alto, de largo cabello morado, con un cuerpo delgado, sumando su característico humor y esos extraños ojos de diferentes colores.

Solo tenía un problema, la jodida medio hermana…la jodidamente hermosa medio hermana que moría por tirarse. No solo era imposible llevarse bien con la muy maldita, si no que cada vez que la veía tenía ganas de empotrarla contra una pared. Pero eso no era posible, ella era su medio hermana por parte de padre, que dicho sea de paso odiaba por haberle dado semejante tentación de familiar, la chica era un genio imposible de tratar y la mayor parte del tiempo terminaban insultándose. Aunque no podía decir que era culpa de ella, era él quien no podía controlar a sus hormonas y honestamente era preferible tener alguna que otra discusión a terminar violándola sobre la mesa de la cocina…vaya que deseaba tomarla sobre la mesa de la cocina.

…

-terminaras por volverte loco. Reborn tomo de su vaso de cerveza.

-me lo dices por qué no tienes a una preciosura moviendo las caderas por toda tu casa. Se defendió, se fijo en que sus amigos miraban distraídos para cualquier lugar. –o tal vez si, kufufufu…cuenten.

-mi prima me está volviendo loco. Declaro Hayato, dando inicio a la ronda de desahogos.

-mi hijastra…ella está muy bien desarrollada. Kyoya termino el vaso de un solo trago.

-mi sobrina, esa pequeña, ya no lo es tanto. Reborn dibujo una figura femenina con las manos y silbo.

-mi hermanastra. Concluyo Ryohei.

-de entre todos nosotros la tuya es la más legal. Confirmo Mukuro, que se sentía más aliviado, no era el único pervertido.

-ella es lesbiana. Les informo el peliblanco, los demás se sorprendieron y echaron a reír.

-brindemos por las familiares candentes! Pidió el peliplateado levantando su vaso.

-KAMPAI!

…

Entonces su padre le comenta que Chrome le había regalado una estadía en un hotel, por lo que se irían el fin de semana.

-estas a cargo, cuida de tu hermanita. Le pidió su padre mientras se subía al auto y desaparecía junto con su madrastra.

El volteo el cuerpo para ver de frente a la pequeña culpable de sus fantasías, el no quería cuidarla, él quería aprovecharse, se le acerco y estando casi al frente recupero la cordura.

-cocinas tu, yo lavo los platos. Soltó y camino rápido para el patio.

-hola…

-nos han dejado solos todo el fin de semana. Conto desesperado.

-wuohhh, tranquilo, respira…solo van a estar solos en a casa, cual es el problema?, han estado solo antes!

-el control es el problema, mi autocontrol es el jodido problema, no quiero ser un maldito violador, soy abogado sé lo que me pasara si voy a prisión.

-lo único que va a pasarte es que te dará un colapso nervioso, compórtate como un hombre y enfrenta la situación de la manera más madura posible, imbécil cabeza de piña.

-ok, eso fue de ayuda, maldito carnívoro…nos juntaremos después de la cena en un buen bar.

Cortó el celular y obedeció quedándose tranquilo.

…

La cena fue tranquila, ninguno hablo más de lo necesario y apenas termino su plato se dispuso a lavarlos.

-saldré. Le comento.

-a que te refieres con que saldrás? Vas a dejarme sola?

-serán 2 horas como mucho, no te pasara nada.

…

Saliendo del baño, creyó oír un extraño ruido, se acerco al lugar del que provenían, esos eran…gemidos?, casi al final del pasillo la luz se escapaba por la semi abierta puerta de la habitación de Chrome, invitándolo a espiar. Pego un ojo y lo que vio, jamás creyó verlo, ahí frente a él casi desnuda, con las piernas bien abiertas y una mano jugando con su clítoris mientras la otra apretaba su pecho derecho dejando escapar entro los dedos el pezón que era apretado, estaba su pequeña y tierna medio hermana, masturbándose. Un gemido se le escapo, se tapo la boca y disfruto un poco más de la imagen, grabaría eso en su mente y lo conservaría por siempre, su erección comenzaba a doler. En un momento ella levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijo, sabía que estaba viéndola, la sorpresa lo hizo retroceder, hasta chocar con una mesita y caer al suelo.

Chrome abrió la puerta, dejándose ver totalmente desnuda.

-necesitas ayuda con eso? Quito lo único que cubría su desnudes dejándolos igual.

-que crees que haces? Debía estar soñando.

-un experimento. Experimento? –te gusta lo que ves? Si me gusta, es la mejor fantasía que haya tenido, porque esto era una fantasía verdad? –te gusta lo que sientes? Su verga fue devorado por la pequeña boca que lo obligo a caer en cuenta que todo eso era real.

-p-ara. Necesitaba entender como había pasado todo eso.

-relájate, estos son los efectos. Los labios de ambos se unieron en un beso invasor y dominante, de la clase de beso que jamás espero recibir de ella.

-efectos?

-si, al consumirlo necesitas de estimulo para que surja efecto. Le cometo como si nada.

-viagra. Lo había drogado?

-sabia que jamás aceptarías hacer esto, tuvo que recurrir a otros métodos, igual que el estimulo visual, estaba segura que al irme querrías ver y que gustaría verme tocarme, todos los hombres adoraban ver a una mujer tocarse…en especial cuando saben que lo hacen pensando en ellos. Oh, por kami-sama, no lo digas. –Mukuro, yo me estaba tocando para vos. Sintió como entraba en algo húmedo y estrecho.

-esto está mal. Claro que estaba mal, ahora ningún shinigami vendría por su alma.

-estoy siguiendo tu consejo. El la miro extrañado. – que vendría genial que me cojan… aunque, soy yo quien te está cogiendo. Ya no tenía motivos por los cuales controlarse, era obvio que ella lo deseaba tanto como él y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Rodeo su cintura para pegarla más a su cuerpo y succiono un pezón.

-tenias todo planeado, verdad?

-no soy una genio por nada. Poco después ambos terminaron.

Mukuro estaba arriba del pequeño cuerpo, se alejo un poco para admirarlo,el rostro sonrojado, con mechones de su cabello morado esparcidos y pegados en el por el sudor, los pequeños pechos subiendo y bajando lo invitaban a lamerlos, el vientre plano y las perfecta piernas rodeando su cintura. No lo pensó mucho, comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la pelimorado con el cuidado con el que se toca una obra de arte.

-puedes hacerlo con más fuerza. La oyó decir con los ojos cerrados, apretó un poco el pecho entre sus dedos, comenzó a besar el vientre, trazando un camino de baba hasta llegar a su entre pierna, observándola con gula, antes de pasar un poco la lengua, la oyó gemir, apretó con los labio el hinchado clítoris y metió dos dedos dentro de ella, la haría terminar como ella a él, solo con la boca.

-por…fa-vOOOOOHHHHHHH. Se separo de ella para verla temblar levemente y respirar desesperada, la alzo obligándola a rodearlo con las piernas y la empotro contra la pared.

-no te das una idea cuanto eh querido hacer esto. Le confesó pasando su nariz por el cuello de Chrome.

-hazlo…HAZLO! Le grito antes de ser embestida con furia. El sonido de la espalda de Chrome golpeando contra la pared lo hacía querer frenar, pero las suplicas de más, la manera en que ella apretaba las piernas sobre su cintura y las uñas que se clavaban en su espalda, al igual que los gemidos acallados contra su boca, solo lo obligaban a acelerar las embestidas.

Pero no quería terminar, no aun, quería hacerla suyas tantas veces como su cuerpo pudiera, incluso más. Y como si ella pudiera leer su mente, le dijo.

-tenemos todo el fin de semana, aun. Camino hasta darle la espalda, lentamente se encamino a la habitación de su padre, abrió la puerta, lo miro por sobre su hombro y sonrió, Mukuro la miraba sin perderse detalle alguno de su figura desnuda, inmóvil.

La pelimorado subió a la cama gateando, quedándose en cuatro patas, dejando a la vista toda su feminidad.

-pero eso no significa que debamos desaprovechar el tiempOOOOO, AHHHH, AHHHH! Sin dejarla terminar de hablar Mukuro volvió a penetrarla.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, esto fue zukhulento! En el próximo van a ver como estos dos pervertidos influenciaron a sus amigos para terminar siendo todos unos incestuosos!

Gracias a **Hime-chan Natsumi (sabes lo que dicen de la curiosidad?, ademas el pobre pensaba en cosas mas zukhulentas),**

** angelacorus (te prometo hacer un one-shot de ellos) **sus comentarios son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos besitos!


	12. Ahora (6996)

los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos con este cap terminamos la historia! (sin contar el EPILOGO) espero lo disfruten!

ADVERTENCIA: lemon,incesto,yuri, lenguaje obsceno, casi violaciones, no recomendado para menores.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-AHORA-

Tres años después del primer fin de semana solos en casa.

Eran increíble lo manipulables que su padre era o tal vez era por lo inteligente que era Chrome, ella siempre tenía planes, de viajar en familia, viajes en los que después de soportar un rato la convivencia, salían solos para encerrarse en hotel y coger toda la noche o si no les regalaba pases para estar el fin de semana en algún lugar, desasiéndose de ellos, con tanta facilidad.

Después de contarle a sus amigas con lujo de detalles, lo sucedido con Mukuro, las chicas tuvieron distintas reacciones, Bianchi se quedo mirándola un rato hasta soltar un "que me aconsejas para tirarme a mi tío?" eso sin dudas la alivio, luego Haru y Tsuna las cuales estaban completamente rojas no le hablaban, pero Kyoko casi se infarta, para después decirle que aunque no estaba de acuerdo con lo hacían la apoyaría en todo. Solo quedaban las castañas a las cuales les explico que lo que ella sentía por Mukuro iba más allá de algo fraterno y asegurando que si a ellas les pasara algo así las apoyaría, después de eso Haru cedió diciéndole que "lo de ustedes hacen el históricamente aceptado, pregúntale a los egipcios si no", mientras Tsuna la miro fijo para sonreír y asegurarle que la apoyarían.

Por otro lado los amigos de Mukuro, después de superar el shock inicial, felicitaron al pelinegro y le pidieron consejos para ver si ellos lograban algo con sus familiares.

…

No hacía dos horas que sus padres se habían ido y las ventanas, vidrios y espejo de su habitación ya estaban totalmente empañados.

Chrome estaba en cuatro, con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón y el trasero bien parado, Mukuro tenía 3 dedos dentro de ellas, mientras la penetraba analmente. La pelimorado no sabía donde clavar las uñas para poder soportar el placer, mientras él, no podía soportar más en placer que el estrecho y húmedo orificio de Chrome le producía, sentía sus dedos apretados lo que le indicaba que ella esta próxima al orgasmo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH! La chica termino, inmediatamente después sintió el liquido caliente de su amante llenándola.

-vas a matarme. Declaro el dejándose caer, ella comenzó a reír.

-de placer. Le contesto, el rio. –estuve pensando que somos unos pervertidores. Le comento.

-porque lo dices?

-piénsalo, las chicas me han pedido consejos para cogerse a su tío, su primo, su hermanastro y su padrastro… no soy un buen ejemplo.

-ahora que lo dices, aun no puedo creer que tus amigas hayas sido el objeto de fantasía de mis amigos…el mundo es un pañuelo.

-cierto, es tan extraño.

-como si alguien lo hubiera escrito. Se miraron y echaron a reír.

Hasta que Mukuro sintió una pequeña mano rodeando su miembro, cerró los ojos, cuando el movimiento se hizo rápido unos minutos, para bajar la velocidad y hacer lento, sintiendo los dedos apretarle el glande. Chrome disfrutaba el rostro de su amante, pero prefería oír sus gemidos, por eso bajo hasta tener su verga en la boca, rodearla con la lengua y lamerla como a una paleta, sintió como sus cabellos eran tomados con fuerza y tirados separándola de la verga.

-uffa! Mukuro onii-san, déjame jugar. Pidió haciendo puchero, el mayor sonrió con malicia.

-no. Contesto firme.

-hare lo que desees. Soltó de golpe.

-lo que quiera?

-lo que quieras. Lamio sus labios y de un tirón se soltó del agarre y se tiro sobre el pelinegro.

-yo no te dije que hicieras esto.

-no me soltaste por voluntad…onii-san, voy a cogerte. Se sentó sobre su miembro de manera bruta soltando un grito de dolor y placer, observo gustosa al hombre bajo ella, su cuerpo trabajado, con marcas y rasguñas de los que se sintió orgullosa. Mukuro abrió apenas los ojos para disfrutar de los pequeños pechos de Chrome revotando al compas de la salvaje manera en la que era montado, los morados cabellos pegados por el sudor, las piernas bien abiertas, otra imagen que guardar en su memoria, bajo mas la vista y se concentro en ver su verga entrando y saliendo de Chrome con violencia, puso sus manos en la cintura bien definida marcando mayor profundidad, haciéndola gemir, paso una mano por todo su sudado vientre hasta llegar a su pecho y apretarlo.

Chrome quito la mano y se volteo dándole la espalda y dejando una hermosa imagen de su trasero que de a poco comenzaba a tener marcado la mano de Mukuro, por los chirlos que recibia.

-no…m-eee, dejaras, descansar?

-nunca. Contesto mirando sobre su hombro con una sonrisa superior.

Sería un fin de semana ocupado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, que les pareció? Puse mucho de mi perversidad en este cap, espero lo hayan disfrutado!


	13. Epilogo

-los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos PERDON POR LA DEMORA! Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, siendo honesta tenia planeado hacer un final mas tipo...dramatico como pasaria si esto fuera la vida real...pero... ESTO ES FICCIÓN ,por eso termine escribiendo lo que mi kokoro dictamino. Otra cosa, por si alguien no sabe el 1827fem! esta en otro fic, pero como pertenece a la misma historia también escribe lo que pasaba con esta pareja. Sin mas a leer!

ADVERTENCIA: lemon,incesto,yuri, lenguaje obsceno,no recomendado para menores.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

-EPILOGO-

Sumisas, masoquistas, calculadoras, románticas, no importaba la manera en que las caratularas, no importa el rol que ocuparan si era la encadenada, si era la que se disfrazaba, si era la que cabalgaba, si era la que decía "te amo", ellas tenían el poder, total, absoluto e indiscutible poder.

No importaba si los hombres se jactaban de grandes seductores, porque ellas habían dado el primer paso, los habían empujado al borde del delirio, arrastrado al sin fin placentero de lo prohibido.

Muñecos, así se consideraban, simples muñecos, utilizados para satisfacer los bajos instintos de mujeres insaciables. Solo había un detalle, ellas podían acabar con todo cuando lo desearán, si encontraban a otro hombre o deseaban formar una familia, ellas los dejarían y listo, en cambio ellos no podían hacer tal cosa, porque ellos estaban presos.

Eso y la condenadamente curiosa familia, particularmente Reborn, Hayato y Mukuro tenían la edad para formar una familia y ciertamente la pregunta "y para cuando la esposa e hijos?" era un tanto incomoda ya que contestar "mujer ya tengo y lamentablemente no estaría bien visto que dejara embarazada a mi sobrina/ prima/ hermana", no podían responder algo así aunque fuera la más pura de las verdades. Por otro lado a Ryohei se enfrentaba al "deberías buscarte otra mujer", entonces él deseaba contestar "claro que no Kyoko va a matarme, ella es bastante celosa", todas respuestas que derivarían en una revuelta familiar, en la que ellos serian castrados y ellas enviadas a un convento al otro lado del mundo. Mientras a Hibari aunque era un hombre casado lo atormentaban con la pregunta "para cuando el primogénito?", el sonreía nervioso y respondía "cuando Tsuna desea quedar embaraza" ERROR!, ese no era el nombre que debía decir, era el de su esposa con la cual ya ni roces tenia.

…

-3 AÑOS ANTRAS-

Entonces paso las chicas se mudaron a Tokio para estudiar, Kyoko estudiaba diseño, Chrome metafisica, Bianchi gastronomía, Haru diseño, Tsuna manejo empresarial, ellas se marcharon con la firme decisión de comenzar una nueva vida.

…

-ACTUALMENTE-

En el departamento, la música sonaba fuerte, Bianchi estaba en ropa interior recostada en la alfombra del departamento de Kyoko, la cual estaba envuelta con una toalla sentada en la mesa de centro, tirada en el sofá Chrome y Haru llevaban short y sostén, mientras con las piernas sobre la mesa y el torso en el suelo Tsuna estaba en bragas y una corta remera.

-que linda vista. Desde la ahora abierta puerta una hermosa e infartante pelinegra las alagaba.

-eso crees Hana? Pregunto la dueña de casa.

-sin dudas. Contesto una peli azul entrando junto a una peliverde.

-necesitas algo?

-veníamos a traerte esto, estaba en la recepción. Dijo Lal mostrando una caja, la peliazul al igual que su novia Aria, eran mujeres hermosas y finas.

-y yo vengo a proponerles que pongamos música o algo, aunque sinceramente a mi me excita escucharlas gemir, a Xanxus le incomoda el sonido de los latigazos. Rio Hana.

-por mi parte no te preocupes, no necesitare látigos con esta preciosura. La pelinaranja abrió la caja, dejando a todas las presentes con la boca muy abierta.

-eres una zorra. Dijo Tsuna sorprendida.

…

Ya eran pasadas las 10 de la noche cuando por fin estaba por llegar a casa. Abrió la puerta.

-bienvenido a casa, amo. De rodillas y vestida como maid, Kyoko lo esperaba, ella se paro y tomo su portafolios, le saco el saco. –el baño está listo amo. comenzó a caminar rumbo al baño, él la siguió mudo, una vez dentro, la pelirroja se dedico a desvestirlo, sacándole la corbata, la camisa, el cinturón, el pantalón, para al último bajarle el bóxer, dejando expuesto su miembro, todo con un tortuosa lentitud y mordiendo su labio inferior. –dúchese, preparare la mesa amo. El obediente, se baño, con una increíble duda ante esa actitud, cuando estaba por salir, Kyoko volvió a entrar, y comenzó a secar el agua de su desnudo cuerpo, sentía como la toalla recorría con delicadeza su cuerpo entero y ante el taco fue inevitable que su miembro despertara, especialmente cuando Kyoko paso la toalla alrededor de su falo secándolo. –está seco ya, por favor utilice esto, amo. Le coloco una bata de seda azul y se dejo guiar a la mesa donde ya estaba servida la comida. Comió en silencio mientras ella lo observaba, ciertamente una parte de el creyó que lo envenenaría pero repasando mentalmente no había hecho nada malo.

-es hora de dormir, amo. Le indico ella y nuevamente lo guio hasta la habitación, el se acostó en su lugar de la cama.

Kyoko camino un poco hasta quedar parada en el pie de la cama, el reloj toco la media noche, ella sonriendo puso una de sus piernas sobre la cama.

-Feliz aniversario. Susurro tomando la media y comenzando a deslizarla por su pierna, una vez sin medias, desato el nudo y aflojo las cuerdas del corse sacándolo, desprendió uno a uno los botones de su camisa y bajo con cuidado la falda, quedando solo con el tocado blanco, se subió a la cama y gateo sensualmente sobre ella hasta llegar a estar sentada sobre él.

-feliz primer año de casado, Ryohei. Y lo beso, el peliblanco al lograr recuperarse de esa impactante imagen, la rodeo por la desnuda cintura y profundizando el beso la giro sobre la cama, ella rápidamente le saco la camisa de dormir, el se arrodillo frente a ella, la observo, con una sonrisa sugerente y desnuda, tenia ambas piernas rodeando su cintura, se bajo lentamente el pantalón, tomo su erecto miembro y de una sola estocada la penetro, disfrutando de la húmeda cavidad caliente que apretaba su verga, la vio sonreír, apretar los ojos y abrir la boca con cada estocada, volviéndose loco de placer.

…

Podía jurar que la piel de sus rodillas estaba quemándose, no le importo, solo quería pensar en el placer que su cuerpo sentía ante el contacto con el otro, sentir como torso aplastaba los grandes pechos de Bianchi, como ambos corazones casi se escapaban del pecho y como ella gemía mas fuerte con cada profunda embestida, obligándolo a llevarla, mientras ella lo aprieta con sus piernas y arquea la espalda.

-tus rodillas debes estar destrozadas. La oye decir una vez que recupera el aire, sonríe, ella estaba pensando en que iba a lastimarse.

-es lo que pasa cuando no puedes aguatar y me obligas a follarte en la alfombra.

-fuiste tú el que no pudo aguantar y no te eh obligado a follarme. Le responde con un pequeño puchero.

-es tu culpa por salir desnuda de la ducha, por tener este delicioso cuerpo. Y comienza a besar su cuello y mordisquear su clavícula. Ella lo voltea.

-lo sé…era la idea. Bianchi recorre el pecho de Reborn con la lengua, hasta llegar a su verga y meterla en su boca, subiendo y bajándola, mordisquea la punta y sonríe.

-hare que tu espalda se prenda fuego.

…

Tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería verlo, aunque la sensación fría sobre su cuerpo caliente le bastaba.

-abre los ojos. Le ordeno, ella obedeció, se encontró con dos pocos de crema batida cubriendo sus pezones, levantando un poco más la cabeza para ver como Hibari terminaba de poner crema sobre su entrada, el se lamia los labios y sonreía de manera lasciva, el delineo desde sus muslos hasta sus cintura, pasando por su cintura hasta la base de sus pechos, hundió un dedo en la crema hasta tocar su pezón, dio un pequeño respingo, el se llevo el dedo a la boca y lo lamio, lo veía atentamente mientras bajaba y segundos después sentía como con la lengua la crema era quitada, gemía cada vez más fuerte y apretaba las manos, tenía los pies apoyados en el borde y se contenía para no dejarlos caer, la lengua se hurgaba su entrada, sentía como su clítoris era succionado haciendo que pequeñas lagrimas producto del placer se le escaparan.

Sintió como Tsuna apretaba las piernas y luego como sus boca se llenaba con el delicioso liquido que le indicaba que había terminado, se relamió los labios y besando toda la piel a su paso llego hasta la crema que había puesto sobre los grandes pechos de la castaña y la devora, arrancándole agudos gemidos, tomo con sus dientes el pezón y tiro suavemente de él, siguió besando la clavícula, el cuello y cuando llego a besar sus labios, al sentir las lenguas jugar, la penetro.

No les importo que el florero que estaba de centro de mesa se estrellara contra el piso y el agua se desparramara y las flores se rompieran, aunque si llamo su atención como rechinaban las patas de la mesa que estaba en su comedor, parecía que estaba a punto de romperse, tal vez debería parar.

-maa-as fu-er-te, Hibari-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. No, iba a parar, aumentó la velocidad, a la mierda la mesa.

…

El vapor inundo todo el baño, el espejo estaba todo empañado, Hayato tenía la espalda apoyada en la bañera y la espalda de Haru apoyada en su pecho, movía sus dedos con lentitud de manera circular sobre el sensible clítoris de la castaña, mientras con su mano izquierda apretaba su pecho y friccionaba entre sus dedos el pezón, besaba su cuello y mordisqueaba su hombro.

-cuantas veces quieres terminar Haru? Susurro a su oído, ella no contestaba, solo gemía y suspiraba, apretaba las piernas, arqueaba la espalda y gritaba su nombre cada vez que le arrancaba un orgasmo.

Entre los terribles golpes de placer que el peliplata la hacía sentir, podía notar como su verga apretaba su trasero, corrió la mano de su entre pierna de manera brusca y se arrodillo dentro de la bañera, lo miro sobre su hombre, el tenia un gesto confundido, apoyo sus manos quedando en cuatro, estaba más que segura que el ahora sentía su verga explotar, había dejado tu su feminidad en la cara de Hayato, sintió la lengua, en su entrada.

-NO. Dijo de manera autoritaria. –te necesito dentro, por favor Hayato, entra en mi. Suplico, no tarde mucho en sentir como de manera lenta algo grueso y caliente se abría paso por su interior, sentía como salía y entraba en ella llenándola cada vez mas.

…

Mukuro tenía toda su atención puesta en Chrome, ella estaba sentada en el escritorio rodeada de libros, con una lapicera en la mano, adoraba como se veía cuando estaba en faceta intelectual, y aunque los ruidos que se oían fueran seguramente de sus amigos, los cuales copulaban como conejos, ella no mostraba ni el más mínimo ápice de interés en ellos, bajo la vista para seguir leyendo su libro, cuando sintió como la lapicera se estrellaba contra el escritorio y como Chrome se levantaba mandando al suelo la silla, giraba sobre sus talones y camina hacia él .

-tengo un importante examen entro de 8 horas, y necesito estudiar…pero escuchar como esos hijos de puta cogen me desconcentra. Le dijo de mala gana.

-queres que golpee puerta por puerta en los departamentos de nuestros amigos y los obligue a bajar el volumen? Pregunto con sarcasmo.

-no…quiero que me folles. Respondió comenzando a desprender el pantalón, el se dejo hacer, jamás se negaría a hacer el amor con ella. La húmeda boca de Chrome se adaptaba al ancho de su verga y la manera en la que movía su lengua lo hacían perder la razón, sentía los finos dedos deslizarse por sus bolas y por lo que veía estaba seguro que ella, había comenzado a masturbarse, sintió los dientes apretar un poco su punta y vio como con un beso su verga era abandonada. Ella se sentó sobre él, sin cuidado alguno, haciendo encajar su cuerpo, comenzó a cabalgarlo.

Mukuro termino de desnudarla y se dispuso a lamer y succionar sus pezones, dándole golpes en el trasero que la hacían gemir más fuerte, apenas tuvo el primer orgasmo, el pelinegro la tomo de los muslos y la levanto dándola vuelta, volvió a sentarla sobre su verga, pegando su espalda a su pecho, lo siguió cabalgando estaba con las grandes manos de Mukuro apretando sus pechos y sus muslos, cuando el termino, llenándola, la obligo a parase y la acostó en la mesa del escritorio, corriendo un poco los libros pero con cuidado de no desacomodar ni tirar nada, tomo sus pierna y las empujo hasta pegar el muslo con las pantorrillas y casi hacer que las rodillas tocaran la madera, lo vio relamerse ante la vista, levanto un poco para ver cómo era penetrada.

…

En momentos como esos los hombres agradecen la idea de abrir un estudio jurídico en Tokio, idea original de Chrome debían destacar, a nadie les pareció extraño y más de un miembro de sus respectivas familias estaban felices de que se mudaran a la ciudad, así podían cuidar de las chicas…y si que cuidaban de ellas.

Reborn, originalmente iba a alquilar un departamento lejos del edificio de las chicas, pero su hermana le había rogado que comprara uno que quedara en el mismo edificio que el de Bianchi, para así poder vigilarla, recordaba la expresión de la pelirosa al enterarse y la frase que determino todo

-no sería mejor que alquiláramos un piso? Digo, sería mucho más cómodo, cualquiera de los dos podría cocinar y dejar comida para el otro, además de que facilitaría la limpieza y seria más llevadero económicamente, claro su a tío Reborn no le molesta. La manera en que había acomodado las palabras y los gestos que había hecho mientras las decía, todo había sido aplicado de la manera correcta para que nadie notara las segundas intenciones, su hermano, cuñado y sobrinos al igual que sus padres, estuvieron más que conformes con la idea, la sonrisa de victoria en la cara de Bianchi sería algo que jamás olvidaría.

Por otro lado Mukuro simplemente informo que se mudaría a Tokio y abriría un estudio junto a sus amigos, su madrastra fue la que le dio la idea de irse a vivir con Chrome.

-así abarataran costos y podrán cuidarse el uno al otro. Habían sido lo que dijo, la pelimorado había terminado aceptando a regañadientes, aunque poco después descubriría que fue la que de manera subliminal le implanto la idea a su madre que a su vez convenció a su padre y entre ambos los convencieron para vivir juntos, nunca se cansaría de ver como la enana manipulaba a las personas, el incluido por supuesto.

Hayato ni siquiera dio explicaciones o busco pretextos, el dijo que se iría y que viviría en el mismo departamento de Haru porque no tenía ganas de buscar alguno, para sus padres y tíos eso sonó tan típico de el que no dudaron un segundo, además su tía le había confesado que de ese mono ella se sentía más tranquila, confesión que hizo que el peliplata se sintiera culpable, culpa que se esfumo cuando Haru le dio la bienvenida al nuevo departamento.

Quien la tenia complicada era Hibari, pero como el mundo es tan inmenso y misterioso de golpe y por casualidad en una discusión su esposa le había confesado que le era infiel, el aunque al principio se sorprendió, no pudo evitar terminar sonriendo y agradeciéndolo, automáticamente le pidió el divorcio, y espero a que ella que obviamente se sentía fatal los firmara, para confesarle que ya no sentía nada por ella, que se mudaba y que a la mujer que amaba era a su hija con la cual tenía una relación hacia ya un tiempo. A Tsuna le pareció un poco demasiado cruel la manera en la que le había contado la verdad, pero no negó nada ni pidió perdón cuando su madre le exigió explicaciones. Por otro lado su familia si bien se sorprendió al saber sobre la pareja de inmediato los felicitaron y se alegraron por ellos.

Otro caso completamente distinto habían sido Ryohei y Kyoko, sus padres los habían ido a visitar de sorpresa a los 4 meses que se habían mudado y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ellos vivían juntos, eso y el hecho de que estaban casados hacia un mes, ellos habían puesto el grito en el cielo y los trataron de una manera pésima, aun así ninguno desistió y Kyoko dejo en claro que ellos no tenían conexión sanguínea y que siendo mayores podían hacer lo que querían, para después especificar que si no les agradaba su decisión podían irse, ellos no habían vuelto a hablarlos. Pero lo más importante era que el pequeño Coronello estaba más que satisfecho con su nueva madre.

Y ahí estaban ahora, haciendo violentamente el amor por la persona a la que amaban, sin importarles los que dirán, sin respetar las normas sociales, sin intentar reprimirlo y aunque estaban seguros que en el infierno los demonios reclamarían por sus almas, preferían arder en el fuego de la pasión, quemarse en el calor de la prohibido, ser condenados, antes de traicionar sus corazones… ellos amaban ser inmorales!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, espero lo hayan disfrutado, lo cambie varias veces por que mi onee-chan y yo no nos conformabamos y este es el resultado que mas gusto, espero que sea de su agrado, estas mas que invitados a leer mis otras historias.

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON ESTA PERVERSA HISTORIA, A LOS QUE LA PUSIERON EN FAVORITOS O FOLLOWERS Y A LOS QUE COMENTARON, HAN SIDO DE UN GRAN APOYO, GRACIAS!**

Nos leemos en otra historia!

**_noticias: estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic llamado "asesinos", espero que se den una vuelta!_**


End file.
